The present invention relates to a siphon device which may be used for removing particulate debris or other unwanted materials from the bottom surface of pools, such as spas, elevated swimming pools, whirlpools, Jacuzzis, hot tubs and the like. Thus, it should be appreciated that the word "spa" as used herein broadly encompasses these aquatic structures. Furthermore, while the present invention is described with respect to the cleaning of spas, it should be appreciated that it may be used to clean any other large, fluid containing vessel, without the need to remove all the fluid from the vessel.
Recently, the ownership and use of spas has widely increased due in part to their ability to provide pleasurable leisure time relaxation even, due in part, to the beneficial effects realized from their therapeutic use. Whether enjoyed in family use, as a social event, or for therapeutic reasons, a common problem with these spas is the need to periodically remove particulate debris which collects in the spas as a result of the ingress and egress of persons. This debris is usually in the form of sand, small stones, pebbles and the like, and, even though these spas typically contain large volumes of heated water, it is the common practice to drain the spa in order to remove this debris. Not only is the draining and refilling of these spas a time consuming task but also has two additional disadvantages. First, discharge of the water from the spa is exceedingly wasteful of water resources. Second, the heat content of the water is lost upon its drainage so that additional energy is required to heat newly added water to the spa, thus resulting in energy inefficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient technique for removing particulate debris from a spa. It is desirable that this technique permit the quick and thorough cleaning of the spa while at the same time avoiding the discharge of unnecessary water or fluid therefrom. There is thus need for a simple, yet effective tool that avoids the necessity of draining the spa to remove such particulate debris. The present invention is directed to the provision of such a tool.